Stunden der Gedanken
by Dark-Tasha
Summary: Der Weg einer ungewöhnlichen Liebe - Reika x Yamaki
1. Prolog

**Prolog**  
War da nicht was?  
Reika blickte auf.  
Hatte er sich nicht gerade bewegt?  
Nein, sie musste sich getäuscht haben.  
Seit Stunden saß sie nun schon in diesem kahlen Zimmer und starrte an den vielen technischen Geräten vorbei auf den Mann, den sie über alles liebte. Als sie vor dieser, ach, sie wusste schon gar nicht mehr wie langen, Zeit diesen Raum betreten hatte, hatte sie schreien wollen.  
Da lag er: Mitsuo Yamaki, ihr Mann. Er lag nun nach einer Not-OP auf der Intensivstation, an unzählige Geräte angeschlossen und trotzdem konnte keiner garantieren, dass er durchkommen würde.  
Sie kam sich so hilflos vor. Er kämpfte, dass wusste sie; er bewegte sich zwar nicht, aber sie kannte ihn, er würde sich nicht so einfach geschlagen geben. Und sie konnte nichts anderes tun, als daneben zu sitzen und abzuwarten. Diese Vorstellung ließ sie fast völlig verzweifeln.  
Doch Reika war bis jetzt in jeder Situation noch Hoffnung und Zuversicht geblieben.  
"Jetzt, wo wir so glücklich sind," dachte sie, "jetzt kann das Schicksal uns doch nicht auseinander reißen."  
Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf Reikas Gesicht, als sie ihm sanft über die Wange strich, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er nicht allein war. Es konnte jetzt nicht zu Ende sein, dafür war ihre gemeinsame Geschichte viel zu ungewöhnlich.


	2. LadyInRed sucht Traumtyp

**LadyInRed sucht Traumtyp**

Wieder einmal saß Reika Ootori abends mit ihrem Laptop auf dem Bett in ihrem WG-Zimmer und klickte sich durch einige Chatforen. Überrascht sah sie auf, als es an ihrer Zimmertür klopfte und ihre beste Freundin Megumi Onodera den Kopf zur Tür hereinsteckte.

„Hey, Süße! Bist du sicher, dass du nicht mitkommen willst?"

Reika schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Megumi, danke. Meine Pläne für heute Abend sehen etwas anders aus."

„Pläne?", fragte Megumi und zog misstrauisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du sitzt hier im Trainingsanzug mit deinem Laptop auf deinem Bett und ziehst dir heiße Schokolade rein. Wir wollen Cocktails trinken und dann noch ein bisschen Tanzen. Nun, komm schon!"

Wieder schüttelte Reika den Kopf.

„Ein anderes Mal. Ich verspreche es dir."

Megumi seufzte.

„Na gut, ich weiß ja, dass ich keine Chance gegen deinen Dickkopf hab. Mach aber nicht so lange."

Zwinkernd verschwand sie wieder aus dem Zimmer.

„Mach ich nicht.", murmelte Reika noch und nahm einen Schluck von ihrer Schokolade.

Es war nicht so, dass Reika nicht der Typ zum Tanzen und zum Feiern war – das Problem war die dritte Bewohnerin ihrer WG: Kazumi Ishikawa. Vor ein paar Wochen waren die drei Frauen zusammen ausgegangen und hatten sich recht gut amüsiert – zumindest hatte Reika das gedacht. Doch einige Tage später, als Reika entgegen Ankündigung doch zu Hause war, hatte sie Kazumi telefonieren hören, die sich bei einer Freundin darüber beschwerte, dass Reika sich peinlich aufgestylt hätte und mit ihrem „Technikgequatsche" immer wieder Typen abgeschreckt hätte. Für Reika war die Situation seit dem klar: Kazumi war eifersüchtig. Sie war eigentlich eine hübsche Frau, doch sie konnte augenscheinlich nur Freundinnen akzeptieren, die ihr optisch nicht das Wasser reichen konnten. Reika selbst bildete sich nicht viel auf ihr Aussehen ein, doch wenn sie abends wegging, fiel sie nun einmal auf – sei es mit ihrer schlanken Figur, die sie sich durch Schwimmen und Joggen erhielt oder auch nur durch ihre ungewöhnlich dunkelroten Haare.

‚Und was mein „Technikgequatsche" betrifft,' dachte sie sich, ‚ich bin nun mal ausgebildete IT-Technikerin und interessiere mich für jegliche Art von Computertechnik. Was soll ich mit einem Kerl, der dabei nur Bahnhof und Koffer klauen versteht?'

Ein bisschen angesäuert nahm Reika noch ein paar Modifikationen in ihrem Chatprofil vor. Sie hatte sich mit Kazumi noch nie blendend verstanden, aber es gab zwei Gründe für sie, hier wohnen zu bleiben: Erstens konnte sie sich im Moment, da sie nur als Springerin für einen mobilen Heim-PC-Service arbeitete, nichts anderes leisten und zweitens war Megumi seit Jahren ihre beste Freundin und Reikas von Megumi schon erwähnter Dickkopf sah es nicht ein, dies von Kazumi kaputt machen zu lassen.

‚Ich sollte mich einfach nicht so darüber aufregen.', beschloss Reika, als sich plötzlich ein Chatfenster öffnete.

_Na, LadyInRed? An so einem Abend allein?_, hieß es da von einem Mitglied namens „MysticOceanEyes".

Zuerst wollte Reika diese Anmache einfach wegklicken, doch dann ließ ihre Neugier sie doch auf das Profil klicken. Es handelte sich bei „MysticOceanEyes" um einen Mann, 26 Jahre und interessierte sich für... Computerprogrammierungen? Reika setzte sich kerzengerade auf. Normalerweise schrieben Männer so was nicht, selbst wenn es stimmte, denn darunter stellten sich Frauen im Regelfall irgendwelche komischen Freaks vor. Der Mut, genau dazu zu stehen, reizte Reika dann doch und sie stieg in den Chat ein.

_Ja, wieso denn nicht?_

Naja, Samstagabend und eine Lady ist zu Hause?

_Lady? Du verlässt dich wohl sehr auf Nicknames, wie?_

‚Die Frage ist dann nur: Was soll mir deiner sagen...?'

Auch wenn die Leute es nicht wollen, unbewusst sagen diese Namen sehr viel über einen Menschen aus.

_Da bin ich gespannt. Was sagt dir meiner?_

Hm... gute Frage...

‚Nächste Frage!', dachte sich Reika, doch da kam der Nachsatz ihres Chatpartners.

Eine „Lady" schätze ich sehr selbstbewusst ein. Und „Red" hat vermutlich etwas mit deinem Aussehen zu tun...

Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, sah sich Reika um. Dann schluckte sie und tippte:

_Woher weißt du das? Das mit dem „Red"? Hast du mir einen Clear-Objecter eingeschleust?_

Reika wusste, dass dies eigentlich nicht sein konnte, da ihr Laptop perfekt gesichert war, aber bei jemandem, der sich nach eigener Aussage mit Computern auskannte, wusste man nie.

Nein, aber wenn es nur deine Lieblingsfarbe wäre, könntest du sie austauschen und du wärst nicht „in" ihr. Du kennst dich mit ClearObjectern aus?

Trotz eines fehlenden Smileys konnte sich Reika das Stutzen des anderen vorstellen. Welcher Mann kam schon auf die Idee, eine Frau könnte sich mit Computern und Software auskennen? Im gruseligsten Fall könnte sie auch noch Einparken.

_Ja, ich bin gelernte IT-Technikerin. Da kriegt man einiges mit._

Ist ja irre! Ich bin seit zwei Jahren aus meinem Studium raus, aber richtig Programmieren lassen mich meine Chefs noch nicht. Da kann ich mir den Mund fusselig argumentieren.

_Woran arbeitest du denn?_

Verschiedenes. Spezialisieren möchte ich mich auf Sicherheitssoftware. Aber im Moment hab ich weder die Mittel noch wirklich die Ideen.

_Mit Sicherheitssoftware hab ich dauernd zu tun. Im Moment bin ich Springerin bei einem Home-Service. Was manche mit ihren PCs anstellen, willst du gar nicht wissen._

Wahrscheinlich nicht. Sag mal, bist du öfter in solchen Foren?

_Eher nicht. Und du?_

Nein, eigentlich wollte ich mal sehen, wie solche Foren gesichert sind. Falls du hier schon länger angemeldet sein solltest, solltest du dich in Acht nehmen. Also, den Server erreicht man relativ schnell – mit ein bisschen Know-how.

_Krass! Hätte ich nicht gedacht. Du bist also ein Spion?_

Kann man so sehen. Und dir gegenüber hab ich mich jetzt enttarnt. Eigentlich müsste ich dich jetzt umbringen...

_Dafür müsstest du mich finden._

Hätte ich da Chancen?

Reika überlegte einen Moment. Normalerweise verabredete sie sich so nicht, aber... andererseits klang er wirklich interessant und sie hatte in ihrer Teeniezeit jahrelang Karate gemacht. Also...

_Warum nicht?_

Die Woche über werd ich ziemlich eingespannt sein, aber wie wär's nächsten Samstag? 8 Uhr? Ortswahl überlass ich der Dame.

_Ja, passt mir. Kennst du das „Tropic"?_

Ja, die Cocktail-Bar in der City. Kein Problem. Zeichen?

_Tja, gemein könnte ich sagen: Such die „LadyInRed"! Aber ich hab eine Kette mit meinem ersten selbstkonstruierten Chip dran. Die leg ich an._

Alles klar, ich find dich schon. Bis dann, ich freu mich.

_Ich mich auch. Dann werd ich mich mal hier austragen – wie der Sicherheitsexperte empfohlen hat._

Besser ist das. Gute Nacht, MyLady!

_Gute Nacht! Schlaf gut!_

Reika schloss das Chatfenster, meldete sich in dem Forum ab und entfernte alle Rückstände des Programms von ihrem Laptop. Nach ihrem letzten Schluck Schokolade klappte sie den Rechner zu und grinste. Am Liebsten würde sie jetzt zumindest Kazumi sagen: Siehst du, jetzt bin ich zu Hause geblieben und hab vermutlich trotzdem noch eher ein Date als du.


	3. Typische Frauenprobleme

**Typische Frauenprobleme**

Ursprünglich hatte Reika gar nicht vorgehabt, ihr Date mit dem Unbekannten in der WG an die große Glocke zu hängen. Doch schon beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen begann Kazumi in einer unterschwellig gehässigen Art, davon zu erzählen, wie sehr sich die Typen doch um sie gerissen hätten. Da Megumi nichts dazu sagte, war Reika klar, dass die Schilderungen meilenweit übertrieben waren.

„Also treff ich mich wahrscheinlich irgendwann mal mit ihm.", endete Kazumis Lobesrede über den gestrigen Abend.

„Ich auch.", sagte Reika nur, während sie sich ihr Brötchen schmierte.

„Was?"

Irritiert sahen die beiden anderen Frauen Reika an.

„Du triffst dich mit Kazumis Date?", fragte Megumi wenn auch eher belustigt.

„Was? Nein, nein, ich treffe mich am Samstag um 8 mit einem sehr charmanten Mann im Tropic.", antwortete Reika.

„Bist du doch noch ausgegangen?"

Das Fragen war nun an Megumi, denn Kazumi saß wie vom Donner gerührt da.

„Nein, ich war hier. Ich hab ihn in einem Chat kennen gelernt."

Daraufhin lachte Kazumi kurz auf.

„Na, dann kann es ja nur wieder so ein Freak sein.", kommentierte sie.

„Immerhin war der Typ zu einem Treffen bereit.", konterte Reika. „Während du wieder mal an den Typ Mann geraten bist, der sagt, ‚wir können uns ja mal treffen' und dann nie wieder was von sich hören lässt... so wie immer."

Wutentbrannt stand Kazumi auf, stampfte in ihr Zimmer und knallte die Tür zu. Irgendwie taten Reika ihre Worte leid. Gut, es stimmte, Kazumi traf immer auf Männer, die ihr an einem Abend Hoffnungen machten und dann von der Bildfläche verschwanden oder sogar die Frechheit besaßen, ihr nicht existierende Handynummern zu geben. Aber Kazumi hatte mit ihrer Angeberei und ihrem gehässigen Verhalten provoziert, dass Reika sich wehrte, also schob sie ihren Ansatz eines schlechten Gewissens auf die Seite.

„Du triffst dich also mit einer einen-Abend-Internetbekanntschaft?", fragte nun Megumi. „Weißt du dazu denn genug über ihn?"

„Eigentlich nicht.", antwortete Reika ehrlich. „Was ich weiß, ist, dass er seit zwei Jahren aus dem Studium raus ist und jetzt in einer Computerfirma arbeitet."

„Das ist wirklich nicht viel in einer Stadt wie der unserigen.", gab Megumi zu bedenken.

„Ich weiß, aber irgendwie hat mich seine Art angesprochen. Und zur Not: Du weißt ja, ich kann mich verteidigen."

Megumi seufzte.

„Du hast ja Recht. Und du bist realistisch genug, um dich nicht blenden zu lassen. Aber..."

Grinsend sah die Blondine ihre Freundin an.

„...ich will alles hören am Sonntag, klar?"

Reika lachte.

„Natürlich! Wenn nicht dir, wem sollte ich es dann erzählen?"

Fröhlich frühstückten die beiden Frauen zu Ende und Reika konnte sich die realistische Darstellung des gestrigen Abends anhören.

Die Woche verlief bis zum Samstag so unspektakulär wie immer: Reika beschäftigte sich mit Leuten, die z.T. nicht mal den Knopf zum Einschalten an ihrem PC fanden; Kazumi schob Wut, weil sich Reikas Prophezeiung über die neue Bekanntschaft bewahrheitete; und Megumi beschwerte sich am laufenden Band über ihren unfairen, arroganten Chef.

Um 18.00 Uhr beendete Reika am Samstag ihren Dienst und fuhr nach Hause. Denn sie wusste, auf welches Problem sie treffen würde: ihren Kleiderschrank! In diesem Punkt war sie eine typische Frau: Sie hatte massenhaft Klamotten, aber nie das, was sie anziehen wollte. In einer wütenden Geste fuhr sie sich durch die Haare, als Megumi den Kopf zur Tür hereinsteckte.

„Dachte ich mir doch, dass du im Klamotten-Dilemma steckst.", bemerkte sie, schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich dran.

„Wenn du das wusstest, bist du doch sicher mit Ideen hier.", gab Reika mit einem fast verzweifelt wirkenden Lächeln zurück. „Ich meine, ich bin mir über noch überhaupt nichts im Klaren! Rock oder Hose? Top, T-Shirt oder Bluse? Jacke oder Blazer? Megumi, hilf mir!"

Geschlagen sank Reika auf ihr Bett.

„Okay, lass uns überlegen..."

Mit ihrem Zeigefinger an die Unterlippe tippend ging Megumi auf den Kleiderschrank zu.

„Naja, es ist momentan abends doch recht frisch draußen und da ihr euch im Tropic trefft, das in der Nähe des Parks liegt, würde ich dir eine Hose empfehlen. Eine von deinen sexy Jeans, die geben immer eine gute Optik."

Mit einem gezielten Griff zog sie 4 Stück heraus und warf sie Reika zu.

„Was das Oberteil betrifft... du hast gesagt, der Typ spricht dich an, also ist die Chance auf eine Vollnull zumindest eingeschränkt. Ich denke schon, dass du dir ein Top erlauben kannst. Ein Hauch von sexy aber nicht zu sehr, falls es doch ein Fehlgriff war."

„Dann gib mir mal das mit dem Strandmotiv.", entschied Reika . „Das mit dem Sonnenuntergang."

Während Reika eine perfekt an ihrem Körper sitzende Jeans mit leichtem Schlag und einem verschlungenen Muster außen an den Beinen anzog, durchforstete Megumi den Schrank nach entsprechendem Top. Endlich hatte sie es gefunden, zog es raus und musterte es kritisch.

„Das Ding hat nur einen Träger, das ist dir bewusst, oder?", fragte sie.

„Ja, aber es sitzt perfekt, ist durch das Muster nicht zu sexy und außerdem: Ich geh ins Tropic.", antwortete Reika, während sie einen BH mit durchsichtigen Trägern aus ihrer Schublade zog und anzog.

„Wenn du meinst."

Megumi reichte ihrer Freundin das Top.

„Was für Schuhe willst du anziehen?"

„Ich dachte an meine schwarzen Stiefel – die mit der Schnürung hinten. Auf denen kann ich gut und lange laufen, sie sehen gut aus und sind trotzdem bequem."

„Dann würde ich dir zu dem hier raten."

Megumi zog Reikas schwarzen Ledermantel aus dem Schrank.

„Nicht zu draufgängerisch?", fragte Reika skeptisch.

„Unsinn!", winkte Megumi ab. „Nicht draufgängerisch. Selbstbewusst! Und du bist eine selbstbewusste, intelligente und attraktive Frau. Das kann wer-auch-immer-da-kommt gar nicht früh genug klar werden."

Reika lachte.

„Okay, gewonnen! Was würde ich bloß ohne dich tun, Megumi-chan?"

„Das ist etwas, worüber wir nicht nachdenken wollen.", konterte Megumi grinsend. „Brauchst du mich dann noch? Sonst wende ich mich meinem aktuellen Freund – dem Fernseher – zu."

„Nein, das Make-up krieg ich allein hin. Außerdem will ich deiner Traumbeziehung nicht im Weg stehen."

Megumi streckte noch kurz die Zunge raus, bevor sie das Zimmer wieder verließ. Das bewies, warum Reika und Megumi richtige Freundinnen waren: Sie hatten denselben Humor und lagen absolut auf der gleichen Wellenlänge.

‚Mal schauen, was die Wellenlänge im Tropic sagt...', dachte Reika, während sie ihr Make-up und ihre Haare in Ordnung brachte, um sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Blind-Date zu machen.


	4. Das BlindDate

**Das Blind-Date**

Reika war früher im Tropic, doch das entsprach auch ihrem Plan. Sie wollte genug Zeit haben, um sich nach dem perfekten Platz umzusehen, an dem er sie nicht übersehen konnte, der aber auch genug ‚Schutz' vor neugierigen Blicken bot.

‚Falls sich ein Treffer ereignen sollte.'

Da sie das Tropic gut kannte, war dieser Platz schnell ausgemacht und Reika setzte sich. Glücklicher Weise hatte sie mit Handy und Terminplaner genug Möglichkeiten da, um sich unerwünschte Anmachen vom Leib zu halten und gekonnt zu überspielen, dass sie noch auf jemanden wartete. Ab und an zupfte sie an ihrer ungewöhnlichen Halskette – dem Computerchip – herum.

„Ich hoffe, die Lady wartet noch nicht zu lange.", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr und Reika sah auf.

Vor ihr stand ein junger Mann und lächelte sie auf eine charmante, wenn auch sehr selbstbewusste Art und Weise an. Er hatte blondes Haar, das trotz der zwangsläufigen Verwendung nicht den Hauch von Gel oder Spray aufwies, trug eine dunkle Jeans, ein ebenfalls dunkles Shirt, dessen Aufdruck nicht zu erkennen war, da er von der schwarzen Lederjacke zu einem ziemlichen Teil verdeckt wurde.

„Sofern diese dunkle Brille mysteriösen Spionaugen Schutz bietet, dann nicht."

„Ich merke schon: Täuschen sinnlos."

Er reichte ihr die Hand.

„Aber da du ja angedeutet hast, dass du nicht an Chatnamen glaubst: Mitsuo – so nennt man mich in der ‚realen' Welt."

„Reika. Sehr angenehm."

Sie nahm seine Hand entgegen und stand auf. Sie konnte nicht sagen, was genau es war, aber irgendetwas faszinierte sie an ihm.

‚Und das ohne Blickkontakt.'

Denn die Brille war vollkommen blickdicht.

„Ganz meinerseits. Setzen wir uns?"

Reika folgte der Geste, sie nahmen Platz und bestellten sich erst einmal was zu trinken.

„Sie trinken keinen Alkohol?", fragte sie, als sie feststellte, dass er – genau wie sie – einen antialkoholischen Cocktail bestellt hatte.

„Ja, auch in diesem Fall bin ich wohl eher Mann-untypisch.", antwortete er. „Aber wenn wir schon bei Vornamen sind, sollten wir auch ‚du' sagen – wenn es recht ist."

„Gern."

Somit war das Du das Erste, worauf sie mit ihren gerade gekommenen Cocktails anstießen.

„Und nun ganz ehrlich: Triffst du dich öfter mit Frauen aus dem Chat?"

„Nein, für gewöhnlich sprechen mich die Frauen nicht so an."

Reika schluckte und verbarg ihren kurzfristigen Schock mit gnadenloser Selbstkontrolle.

‚Oh mein Gott, sag bitte nicht, dass ich mich hier mit einem Schwulen getroffen hab!'

Sie hatte nichts gegen Homosexuelle. Sie hatte sogar ein paar sehr gute, schwule Freunde. Doch dieser Typ entsprach so auf Anhieb ihrem Geschmack, dass sie die Welt verfluchen würde, sollte sie auf Grund dessen keine Chance bei ihm haben.

„Aber vor der Unterhaltung mit dir hätte ich auch nicht gedacht, dass ich je eine Frau treffen würde, die mich nicht als verrückten Computerfreak abstempelt."

Lächelnd, wenn auch für ihn unhörbar, atmete Reika erleichtert aus. Also nicht homosexuell, nur nach eigener Aussage ‚schwer' vermittelbar.

„Tja, wahrscheinlich weil ich das Freak-Sein selber zu gut kenne. Meine Freundinnen gehen schon nicht mehr mit mir weg, weil mein – wörtliches Zitat – ‚Technikgequatsche' ihnen peinlich ist."

„Inwiefern?"

„Naja, ich teste gerne ab, wie weit das Interesse meines Gegenübers geht. Ich meine, seien wir ehrlich: Was soll ich mit einem Mann, der nicht im Geringsten meine Interessen teilt?"

„Der Clear-Objecter-Trick?"

Mit einem fast verschmitzt zu nennenden Lächeln sah er sie an.

„So ähnlich."

Reika nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Cocktail.

„Dann hatten wir wohl beide Glück."

Und wie sie das hatten! Der Abend war von Anfang an perfekt. Egal worüber sie sprachen, sie schienen vollkommen auf einer Wellenlänge zu sein.

Nachdem sie ihrer beider Meinung nach genug Zeit im Tropic verbracht hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg durch den Park. Der Abend war lau und so war es perfekt, um spazieren zu gehen. Es kam ihr alles so unwirklich vor: Sie hatte beim ersten Date noch nie so befreit mit einem Mann reden können, schon gar nicht war sie mit einem danach noch spazieren gegangen, sodass sie fast komplett die Zeit vergaß, und nie war es schon nach diesen paar Stunden dazu gekommen, dass sie einen Arm um ihre Schultern nicht nur geduldet sondern genossen hatte. Leider waren sie irgendwann tatsächlich bei dem Block angekommen, in dem sie wohnte.

„Tja, da wären wir."

Das war das einzige, was ihr in dem Moment einfiel.

‚Meine Güte, hört sich das blöd an!'

„Ja, scheint so."

Da standen sie – im Licht der Hauseingangslampe. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Mitnehmen konnte sie ihn nicht. Erstens weil Megumi und möglicher Weise Kazumi da waren und zweitens weil sie einfach nicht der Typ Frau war, der so was beim ersten Date tat.

„Es war ein wunderschöner Abend," unterbrach er die Stille, „ich danke dir."

„Ganz meinerseits."

Unwiderstehlich lächelnd trat sie an ihn heran.

„Wir sollten das wiederholen.", schlug er vor und setzte dabei dieses besondere Lächeln auf, das sie schon im Tropic so fasziniert hatte.

„Auf jeden Fall.", flüsterte sie und schob ihm langsam die Sonnenbrille in die Haare zurück.

Jetzt war ihr klar, was er mit seiner Aussage über Chatnamen gemeint hatte – denn sie sah in tiefblaue Augen, die sie gefangen nahmen. Und noch bevor sie auch nur etwas Bewusstes darüber denken konnte, beugte er sich leicht zu ihr vor und küsste sie. Es war nichts Forderndes darin, es war einfach nur wundervoll. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit lösten sie die Lippen voneinander. Er sah sie mit diesem besonderen Blick an, nickte leicht und verabschiedete sich mit den Worten:

„Ich wünsche noch eine wunderschöne Nacht, Mylady."

Sie blickte ihm noch eine Weile nach, sah, wie er die Brille wieder richtig aufsetzte und irgendwann in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Mit einem Lächeln, dem sanften Gefühl auf ihren Lippen und einem sehr guten in ihrem Inneren betrat sie den Hausflur und stieg in den Fahrstuhl zu ihrer Wohnung.


End file.
